The invention relates to a circuit for neutralizing very fast current fluctuations which may occur in a pair of conductors of a power consumer circuit, such as a microprocessor or CMOS-circuit. In consumer circuits of this kind, strong current peaks or breaks occur in parts of working cycles when in a very short time interval (in a nanosecond range) current flowing through the conductors changes about 10% above and below a standard stable value of the power consumer current. In the case of CMOS-circuits, strong current breaks take place particularly during switch-overs when a momentary short-circuit is produced.
The current changes can result both in a conductor pair for supplying energy to the circuit and in a conductor pair for an energy output.
Sources of constant current serving particularly for the prevention of current breaks or drops, and also overvoltage protecting circuits serving particularly for the prevention of current peaks or surges, are known in numerous embodiments from prior art. However, these known circuits are unsuitable for satisfactorily compensating very fast current fluctuations occurring in the nanosecond range.